Flash Man (Classic)
Summary Flash Man 'is a robot master built by Dr. Wily to counter Mega Man. He was created to challenge the everlasting idea of controlling time. He is a caring boss who cares about his subordinates despite being prone to complaining and generally being miserable. Due to being bald, he dislikes commercials for wigs and is even sometimes jealous of others for their hair. He sometimes uses his time stopping powers to play pranks on the other robot masters or to spend longer time bathing. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 5-A | 5-B Name: Flash Man Origin: Mega Man 2 Gender: Technically none, referred to as male Age: Physical body under one year old as of fighting Mega Man for the first time. A.I. likely in pre-teens or teens. Classification: Robot Master, DWN-014 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Projection, Time Stop, Resistance to Time Manipulation (All of the Mega Man 2 robot masters have a device that makes them immune to time stop) | All aforementioned abilities as well as Light Manipulation via the mirrors on his body and possible Vector Manipulation (Is stated to be able to temporarily control the speed of light with his time stopper) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Despite being one of the weakest robot masters in sheer combat strength, he can still easily damage Mega Man) | Planet level (Can fight on par with Mega Man) Speed: Massively FTL (Can keep up with Mega Man, though was speed blitzed by Quick Man) with Massively FTL+ teleporters (Should be comparable to other robot masters) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G (Was not a robot built for physical combat, but still shouldn't be too far other robot masters) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Though he doesn't focus on physical combat, he still is capable of damaging Mega Man with physical blows) | Planet Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Able to take a beating from Mega Man before being destroyed) | Planet level (Though Quick Man was able to decimate him in seconds, he still can take hits from Mega Man. Even after being sliced in three by Quick Man, he survived the explosion of the satellite he was on with little further damage) Stamina: Limitless via being a robot master. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with weapons. | Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with weapons. Standard Equipment: The buster on his arm, capable of firing rapid fire buster shots, though isn't very powerful. Intelligence: Above Average, leads his own army of lesser robots. Weaknesses: Is fairly weak compared to other robot masters. The Metal Blade is especially strong against him. Is somewhat immature and likes to complain a lot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Stopper:' Flash Man stops time around him, usually following this up by firing several buster shots at his foe. This only lasts a few seconds. Key: Canon | Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Robots Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Time Stop Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters